plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vasebreaker (PvZ2)
:For other uses, see Vasebreaker. Vasebreaker is the first (and so far only) mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies 2 which was added in the 2.7.1 update, and six new levels were added in the 3.4.4 update. Vasebreaker involves breaking open vases to obtain plants and kill zombies. The focus of this puzzle is to utilize the player's ability to think critically and to formulate his or her own strategy as randomly breaking vases will increase the chances of the player's brain being eaten. Each vase will either have a seed packet containing a plant, a zombie, Plant Food, or 50 sun (Endless levels only) in it. The green vases with a leaf printed on them, which will always contain plants, are great for the start of levels to plan your defense. In contrast, there are purple vases with a zombie face printed on them, which will always contain a Vase Gargantuar. Three new Power Ups exclusively for Vasebreaker are introduced here. To unlock the Vasebreaker Mini-game, the player must finish Ancient Egypt - Day 1. Plant Food can also be first used in Vasebreaker instead of Ancient Egypt - Day 2. Levels Currently, there are a total of thirteen levels divided into five groups: Vasebreaker Intro, Egyptian Challenge, Pirate Challenge, Western Challenge, and Vasebreaker Endless. As of version 3.4.4, Pirate Challenge and Western Challenge became available. Piñata Party events These levels were referred to as "Eggbreaker" levels and were playable in the form of Piñata Parties during the Springening event. Gallery VaseBreaker logo.png|Vasebreaker logo. Vasey.PNG|Vasebreaker icon. Vasebreaker in pvz2.png|Vasebreaker in trailer. VASEBREAKER POWERUPS.png|Power-ups. pvz2graves.png|All types of the vases. Vasebreakericon.png|Vasebreaker on the level selection. VaseGargPvZ2.png|Vase Gargantuar in Vasebreaker. WUT.jpeg|Vasebreaker is back advertisement. 10638801_662487223864008_788743101_o.jpg|Vasebreaker Endless. Screenshot 2014-08-29-10-01-13.png|Advertisement. Imp vasebreaker.jpg|Another advertisement. Locked vase.jpg|Locked vase when Vasebreaker Endless is not yet unlocked. Screenshot 2015-04-09-00-49-34.png|Easter advertisement. Trailer Walkthroughs Vasebreaker Intro Vasebreaker Intro Vasebreaker Intro To the Left Vasebreaker Intro Boss Vase Egyptian Challenge Pack Egyptian Challenge One at a Time Egyptian Challenge Freeze 'Em Egyptian Challenge Block and Spike Pirate Challenge Pack 3x3 Spring Rollers Buttery Birdies Western Challenge Pack Split Decision Chicken Skewers The Mine Cart Vasebreaker Endless Vasebreak Endless Wave 1 ~ 15 Vasebreak Endless Wave 16 ~ 20 Vasebreak Endless Wave 21 ~ 25 Eggbreaker Piñata Parties Pinata 24 03 15|March 24, 2015. Pinata 27 03 15|March 27, 2015. Pinata 30 03 15|March 30, 2015. Pinata 2 04 15|April 2, 2015. Pinata 6 04 15|April 6, 2015. Pinata 9 04 15|April 9, 2015. Trivia *The vases have cracks in the sequel, unlike the first game. *As stated by PopCap Games, this will never be officially included as a Brain Buster. Instead, it will be a mini-game which is currently the only one in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **However, the Chinese version of the game has it as a Brain Buster in Big Wave Beach. *Unlike the original Plants vs. Zombies, this version of Vasebreaker has three types of vases, introducing one new vase where in it will always contain a Vase Gargantuar. Plants vs. Zombies also had an image file for a zombie vase, but it was scrapped. *Gargantuars do not smash vases here. Instead they ignore them altogether. *The Gargantuar in this level is the Vase Gargantuar, not the regular one. So far the Vase Gargantuar is the only new zombie introduced in Vasebreaker. However, the Vase Gargantuar does not do anything different from a normal Gargantuar, apart from having a slower speed and slight difference in appearance. *Most Vasebreaker level names (except for the Endless zone) give a hint on how to complete the level or what the level is about. *Some of the levels are inspired by the original levels in the Plants vs. Zombies. To the Left is almost identical to the first To the Left, Boss Vase is similar to Ace of Vase, and Block and Spike is inspired by Hokey Pokey. *Unlike the first game, the player does not use a mallet to break the vases. Instead, they are tap-activated. *Music during Vasebreaker in Plants vs. Zombies 2 has been a Grasswalk in Intro and Cerebrawl in Egyptian Challenge Pack. *Imp Dragon Zombie and E.M.Peach all appeared in ads for Vasebreaker, but they have yet to appear in the Vasebreaker minigame itself. *In the 3.4.4 update, all the players who have played the Vasebreaker levels will have lost their progress, but previously unlocked Power Ups can still be used and progress for Vasebreaker Endless is saved (although it has to be unlocked again). *Coin bags now contain 200 coins in this mode. This feature was added in the 3.4.4 update. *Unlike the original game's Vasebreaker, the player must beat all levels in this mode in order. Category:Modes Category:Vasebreaker Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters Category:Chinese Big Wave Beach Category:Chinese Big Wave Beach levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels